


You were red

by prettyboy_bucky



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Playing it cool quotes, Writer Steve, alternative universe, basically fluff, its cute okay, proposal, so much love, waiter bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_bucky/pseuds/prettyboy_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really really loves Bucky, he writes a book about it :)<br/>Love isn't a thinking thing. It's a feeling thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were red

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sequel to Winter is Coming but you could probably read it seperately to be honest. :)

Bucky and Steve had been dating ever since they'd first met after the USB incident.

Steve's book flew off the shelves and Bucky honestly couldn't have been prouder if he'd tried. It became a best seller and not that Bucky was surprised but Steve definitely was. No matter how many times Bucky would kiss him and tell him how proud of him he was.

Steve was stood in front of the mirror with a suit on before they headed to the award show. Steve really couldn't believe he'd written a best selling novel! Every time anybody opened it they saw his inscription for Bucky and he felt proud that even though nobody knew him, or Bucky, they still knew that somebody named Bucky was crazy important to somebody named Steve because he really was.

Steve felt like he couldn't get luckier. Until looking in that mirror he saw Bucky come up behind him and leant his head on his shoulder and wow it turns out no matter how good you feel you can always feel better. And that was extremely comforting.

 

-1 Year later-

Steve was stressed up to his eyeballs as he sat at his desk in nothing except his underwear trying to think of how to start the sequel he'd promised everybody before he'd actually thought it through. Bucky was laid on the couch watching re-runs of friends, his guilty pleasure, sighing whenever Steve grumbled in the corner.

"You just gotta relax Stevie, it'll come to you"

"How do you know that? What if it doesn't?" Steve asked,

"Because I wouldn't lie to you and if it doesn't you can punch me in the face" Bucky replied and Steve laughed quietly, "I'd never punch you in the face" he said and Bucky sighed, "Then get you butt over here and watch friends with me" he demanded and Steve closed his laptop and went and layed down half on top of Bucky who wrapped one arm around him as he hummed along with the theme tune,

"When it hasn't been your day your week or even your year" Bucky sang against Steve's cheek "You can do it baby" he added and Steve leant in closer to him. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked and Bucky groaned "can't we just order something in" he asked, "We always do that Buck" Steve sighed and Bucky thought for a minute before suggestion "scrambled eggs and bacon" which Steve agreed with. Easy and tasty they figured.

It was then whilst they were eating Bucky pitched the idea of "why not just write a sequel about them having to figure out the ropes of the 21st century"

"Doesn't that sound kind of boring though?" Steve frowned

"Well not necessarily, you could make it great I know you could" Bucky countered and Steve smiled back promising to think about it.

Bucky was now working almost full time as a waiter. He had to start somewhere he'd told himself. It was a fancy restaurant with deep red curtains and pots of potpourri on window sills and low hanging lights that never seemed to be at full brightness. Snobby rich people would sit on the balcony to watch boats and they ate their soups and lobster all while they frowned at children who messily ate their chocolate sundaes. Bucky didn't love it but he was good at it and received good tips. He could fake interest when people told him why they didn't like lettuce in their burgers and would bring small children crayons and pictures to colour in.

And while Bucky did this Steve would sit at that desk and drink orange juice trying to find a starting point. As if the glow of the laptop would penetrate his mind and would light up all these ideas he already had. Which was half the problem. He was trying to think of what he already knew instead of trying to find new ideas. Buckys idea was good, as was everything Bucky ever did but Steve wasn't sure how to write things like that.

It was only when Bucky arrived home one evening, and asked "did you change your underwear today?" That Steve realised that no. He hadn't. He'd been staring at a blank computer screen all day in day old boxers and wow, writing was hard.

"Stop it Steve cmon I'm taking you out" Bucky told him. Forcing Steve to pull himself away.

"Where are we going buck?" Steve asked and Bucky laughed at him "just enjoy the surprise" he assured him as he led Steve, who had his eyes closed, through the trees near their house. Because yes they had a house. About 10 months after theyd been dating Bucky moved into Steve's apartment but they soon realised between them they had an extreme amount of belongings, As well as noise complaints from numerous neighbours, what can they say, they were new boyfriends and they had good sex. Bucky thought about that now as he arrived at the lake where he and Steve had found that first week and Bucky had dragged Steve in both of them fully clothed. Except now they had a canoe and Bucky was surprising Steve with it. "Bucky where did you get it? oh my god!" He sounded genuinely shocked "Someone from the restaurant knows someone who hand crafts them" Bucky explained as if it was nothing "Only I know you're not exactly a fan of swimming" Bucky added and Steve hugged him tight. "You remember everything I tell you buck it's sweet as hell" Steve said and Bucky shushed him telling him to sit his ass in the boat.

"This is very _the notebook_ isn't it" Steve announced once they'd gotten out into the lake Bucky laughed "what so if it starts raining will you run away so I can chase you and have sex by the fire?" Steve pretended to think "well I would run away but we don't have a fireplace" Bucky pretended to be shocked at this loop hole but instead of saying anything else he leant forward to kiss Steve. "Also she isn't sure, in the notebook, which guy she wants to be with, and I'm pretty sure I've got you for good... Right?" Bucky asked as he pulled back "Of course Buck I wish I could make it more obvious" Steve promised "I know Steve, I just-" Bucky tried to explain but Steve just nodded. He understood Bucky need reassurance sometimes. He did too. Except Bucky was constantly worrying Steve would leave him and at every opportunity would tell him he loved him.

Trying to find a film -"I don't know Steve but I love you" he'd say

Getting into bed- "goodnight I love you so much"

Steve would have a shower- "be quick Steve I love you"

Steve would make them dinner- "wow Steve I love you so much"

They'd be sat together just drinking coffee and Bucky would look up and say "Steve you know I love you right?" And Steve did know. He really did. And he decided to make it his life's work to make sure Bucky knew the same.

That evening after they'd gotten back from their little boat trip, after it had actually started to rain. They'd been laughing at the insane coincidence and Bucky was completely beside himself at how "oh my god even the weather is on our side". They'd rushed to get home and showered separately and put on pjamas and fluffy socks and sat down with hot chocolate and Steve said "thank you Buck"

"What for?" Bucky asked slightly confused, "For making me realise this is exactly the story I want to tell" Steve leaned against Bucky "It is? Why? I thought you wanted something more exciting" Bucky questioned him and he felt Steve shrug against him "But this kind of life is perfect. It might not be exciting and action packed but... The notebook did it and I want to as well" Bucky kissed the top of Steve's head and they ordered pizza and watched zombieland.

Then they went upstairs and fell asleep next to each other.

The next day, sure of what he wanted to write Steve sat down at his laptop and finally words began to appear. Bucky went to his shift at the restaurant and Steve slapped his ass as he left. Steve had been right. It wasn't an exciting life but it was them and they were in love and really what more could you ask for.

Bucky made Steve leave his "stupid fucking desk" that evening because "dammit Steve this can't become your home" it was also so he could read what Steve had started with.

_I would like to tell you a story about how love is exciting and action packed and involves getting drunk at clubs and having sex in public bathrooms or in the forest or when you're trying to brush your teeth. And I spent too long trying to figure out how to write that until I realised that love isn't getting drunk and having sex. It's not always exciting and there's never much action. What it is, is crazy fun, you come home and you're in awe that you get to see that person again. They're your room mate who aren't just there to pitch in with the rent although honestly that is a perk. There not there for somewhere to stay, they're there for you, with you and it feels incredible that you ever got so lucky. People tell you how love should be. You start to think about what it should be and you think about what it's going to be like but love isn't a thinking thing it's a feeling thing. And this is what it felt like for me._

Bucky looked at Steve's hopeful face and smiled softly "it's really beautiful Steve. I mean, it doesn't sound like a sequel yet but it's still amazing"

"Well It's not going to be a sequel, I mean it might be... but it's going to be more of a true story I think" Steve admitted and Bucky smirked at him "oh yeah?"

"Yeah... Inspired by my sexy roommate" Steve grinned back. Because okay maybe there wasn't often drunk sex in public bathrooms but there was still sex and it was fantastic.

Bucky half pulling Steve up the stairs half stopping ever second step to kiss him more until Steve was begging him to stop stopping and go.

_James came into my life like he was the moon. You immediately look for it when it's dark, and it's always there, and it makes you feel better when everything else is dark. James had insomnia, when we first met he told me he probably had other things wrong too. We now know he has anxiety, this makes sense knowing everything I know about him, but he's a waiter and I'm so proud of him. To be able to talk to that many people a day, with anxiety, with a boss like who's his is, it can't be easy, for anyone. James' boss is called Tony. He met him the day we met. He thought I was him, and when James went for the interview Tony recognised him and now he has the job. After we'd first met, we dated for months, it was fun and easy and we went for dinner at posh restaurants and went for walks and ate ice cream and stayed at each other's places and made pancakes in the morning. We were in the honeymoon faze for quite a while. But as all relationships do, it calmed down a bit and instead of stood against trees kissing we'd sit under them and properly get to know each other. I found out his favourite colour and what he thinks his spirit animal is and what he dreams about (he has this reacurring dream where he can fly and he flies up into the sky and into space and sits on the moon fishing, I thought he was dreaming he was the man on the moon in the dreamworks logo but apparently he talks to him, I think the man fishing was the voice of his therapist of I'm totally honest) basically I realised that everything about him I loved. He had the dreams of a small child and the heart of one too. He needed and still does need affirmation that what he's doing he's doing well. He needs reassurance he's loved and he's honesty a small puppy who needs to be petted and loved and like a small puppy he deserves every part of it._

Steve hadn't told Bucky everything because his 'sequel' was practically his autobiography about his and Bucky's love story. He'd never thought of writing about himself before but his first book actually threw Steve into the world and people knew him and people liked his work and maybe people would be interested.

He sat thinking about this when Bucky arrived home.

His hair was all over the place and he looked tired but his eyes were bright and his lips were red and he stood in the lounge and took his black pants off and collapsed on the couch, one arm over his eyes as he said "hey baby". Steve needed to make sure he could make everyone see him as he was right this second in his book because it was overwhelming how perfect he looked right that second. He said as much and Bucky snorted at him. "Seriously Bucky I love you".

Steve thought about what he'd written about them as a couple as he sat down on the floor in front of Bucky, who immediately started fussing over Steve's hair. "Tell me about your day" Steve said as he realised although they weren't needing to constantly touch each other any more they did more than just live beside each other. They did live beside each other, two separate lives but at the same time they lived the same life. Steve liked to know about every part of Bucky's day, so he felt he could live it with him.

Bucky was telling him about how "there was this couple who, well, weren't really a couple I think it was only a first or second date by their body language" that was another thing, Bucky was great at picking up on body language "But they were real cute Stevie, they said they loved the food and gave me a £5 tip" these were good customers Steve knew and they were few and in between. "But there was this man with two women, his daughters I'm guessing, I'm hoping, he was dick, he ordered the lobster and wouldn't let the girls go for the bread rolls we have. You know they're the best bread rolls" Steve did know. Bucky'd bring any spare home sometimes. "How was your day anyway honey?" Bucky asked Steve then who started to talk about having a break through on his book and next time he looked at Bucky he was asleep.

Steve gently stood up and headed back to his laptop which was still lit up against his desk.

_Right now he's laying asleep on the couch, the arm over his face is slipping above his head, his other arm is hanging off the edge. He's in his shirt and boxers and snoring softly. I love it when he tells me about some customers at the restaurant. I can picture them all clearly, the couple who tipped him far too much, the old man who wanted to control his daughters and had ordered the lobster. If that's one thing I've learnt from James it's that people in expensive restaurants who order the lobster are trying too hard. Lobster isn't good and unless you have money what's the point._

Steve finished his sentence as Bucky shifted in the couch. Steve went to the kitchen and cooked some pasta, Bucky woke up and ate his and they sat together and watched the news.

Eventually Bucky went to bed and Steve stayed up typing away. He wrote about his childhood and the tiny voice inside him that told him he'd find love and he'd be successful and that's what had kept him going. He wrote about his view out his living room window and how his view had changed. He wrote about Bucky's therapy sessions and the first movie they watched together (pirates of the Caribbean). His first pet and how he wonders if Bucky ever read about what Steve thought about the colour of the sky. After he realised he was damn near falling asleep onto the keyboard he saved his work 30 times and went to bed. Pulling Bucky in towards him with one arm and falling asleep by listening to Bucky breathing.

Throughout the next months Steve worked on his book, mentioning Bucky or rather _James_ throughout the whole damn thing but dedicating one chapter specifically for him. Bucky knew what Steve was doing by this point and insisted on reading everything before it was published. Despite Steve saying that nothing Bucky said would change anything he'd written. Which Bucky'd begrudgingly agreed with.

**James Buchanan**

_"Buchanan is remembered today for other missed opportunities rather than any significant accomplishments"_

_My James missed no opportunities and had accomplished every significant accomplishment he possibly could have. I'm proud of the fact he will be remembered to those who know and love him more positively than the president is remembered. Sometimes I look at James and I'm reminded why the sky is blue. It's blue because it just works. It's meant to be. If the sky suddenly changed colour it would alter every other colour. The trees might not be as green and everything would change. Nobody can explain it because it is what it is. I'm going to try to put James into words but it's not going to be easy. I left my USB flash drive in a library computer the same day he was encouraged to check a book out. And I'm 100% sure that's what fate is. I must make sure he did get that book out actually I'm not sure I ever found out. His blue eyes aren't like the sky or the sea or any of those cliche similes. They're completely unique and completely their own and completely James. Sleeping in the same bed as him makes the bed comfier, being in the same room as him makes the air slightly warmer. Seeing him from a distance is like looking at the sun. Hard to look directly at it because it's so bright. People asked what I saw In him to begin with, not in a bad way, they just genuinely wondered, I couldn't say anything. How do I put into words that all I see in him is himself ? I see James and I love who he is. I love how he makes me feel about the world, that I understand that leaves fall from trees because even if every tree has lost their leaves I have James to be those oranges and yellows and reds because his soul is so damn colourful. When it snows I can picture his colourful soul seeping into the snow and painting it red and blue and gold and purple and the paint spreading through it until every inch of pure white is no longer white. I'm slightly worried about revealing all this, I don't want people to see him this way because I'm scared of losing him. I really am. I don't know how I ever got so lucky. I might let him write a section in this book. I've read people's books before and that's what they usually do... James makes my coffee taste richer and my smile feel brighter and I don't know what happens on the outside when I spot him in a crowd or wake up to him watching me or fall asleep with him pulled close but on the inside it feels like his colours are passing into me and rainbows have nothing on us. President Buchanan had once aspired to be a president that would rank in history with George Washington, he failed and is seen as one of Americas worst presidents but my James Buchanan will forever be rank highest in my head and heart and soul. By the time this book is published I will have asked him an important question. He is the love of my life and I want to thank him for showing me how to bring out the best of myself._

 

**Note from Bucky Barnes**

_Steve probably rambled on about god only knows what, I wasn't allowed to read that part. This is Steve's book and all I want to say_ _to him is Thankyou for curing my insomnia. That's it. That's all he's good for. I'm kidding he's an angel sent down from heaven and placed on the same path as me because we needed each other and I'm so lucky. We first met by me finding his USB flash drive. He's gotten better at remembering things now thankfully, but he had a folder filled with pictures of trees and fallen_ _leaves and all those pictures showed me the colours in broken things I'd never have noticed before. I'm not going to tell you some sob story about how I was broken before Steve because I wasn't. I wasn't perfect but who is. He did help me see how it's_ _possible to pick yourself up and paint yourself blue or red or green or silver even if you felt you were Browns or greys. It doesn't matter what you think you are, it's what you make it of. I read something once that people forget what you say and what you did but they never forget how they made you feel and Steve makes me feel like Peter Pan._

A week before the book was published, it was a Friday night, Bucky arrived home tired but not wanting to sleep. Steve let him order whatever food he wanted (Chinese) and they sat on the floor eating with their fingers and then Steve told Bucky to find a film as he went to change. Steve came back and Bucky announced he'd chosen 'dirty dancing' and Steve wanted to die at how perfect it was. "Sit down" he told Bucky who did wondering what Steve was doing.

Steve knelt to the floor, on one knee and Buckys eyes went wide. "I thought a lot about how I'd do this, but this is us. Dinner and movies and god bless you for choosing this film Buck because with you I really have had the time of my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, sometimes I think about how proud of myself I am. For scoring someone like you. Because you are the everything I didn't know I could deserve. I know you love me, and you know I love you. So James Buchanan Barnes, marry m-"

"Yes, fucking hell Steve yes!" Bucky shouted and Steve wasn't surprised he'd said yes but he didn't know he could be any happier.

When his book was published Bucky went out and bought it despite it being sat on his coffee table at home anyway. He sat at the park under a tree and read it cover to cover. He then went home and wrapped his arms around Steve from behind him and told him he loved him.

 

\---

Steve was stood in front of the mirror with a suit on before he headed to his wedding. Steve really couldn't believe he'd lucked out so hard. He felt like he couldn't get luckier.

Until he was stood beside Bucky infront of everybody they loved and cared about, promising him he'd "never stop kissing him whatever his breath is like".

 

There are people in your life so important that they dwarf everything else. The ones you can't live without. It's up to you to figure out who they are. Then do everything you can to let them know how much they mean to you. Everyone had their own philosophies on love. Rules of how it works and what you're supposed to do. But none of that matters. Because love isn't a thinking thing. It's a feeling thing. And this is what it felt like for me. 


End file.
